


Were You Worried About Me?

by Daeva_Labeija



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Comfort, Dry Sex, Hurt, M/M, Rape, Voyeurism, a whole lotta hurt, at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daeva_Labeija/pseuds/Daeva_Labeija
Summary: De-anon from the kink meme.Prompt: Ardyn/Prompto, Non-conWhen the boys find Prompto in chapter 13, the cell door won't open; they can only watch through it as Ardyn has his way with Prompto before releasing him into their care. Noctis being slightly turned on and repulsed by himself is optional but great. I'd also love to see the boys (non-sexually) comforting Prompto afterwards, if possible.





	1. Dolus

Zegnautus Keep proved to be a tedious maze, made more insufferable with Ardyn’s voice broadcasted through every hall and room. Noctis was growing weary and impatient, but that did not slow his step in the least. Prompto was captured by this so-called man of no consequence. Six forbid that he had hurt his best friend, or else Ardyn will really pay.

“Not so effective without your retinue scurrying by your side, eh, Prince Noctis?” Ardyn mocked as Noctis ran down the corridors. The ways all look the same and he was getting frustrated. But then he caught a fleeting image of Prompto running, turning a corner and vanishing from sight. Once more, Noctis regained the spring in his step, following his friend. But alas, when Noctis turned the corner, there was no one there. And now daemons were materializing through the floors.

“Goddammit.” The prince muttered under his breath. He knew that the illusion was Ardyn’s work. Instantly did he summon the Sword of the Father and began slicing through the enemies. Before long, he had cut through the daemons, earning a sarcastic praising from Ardyn.

“Well, well, would you look at that? You aren’t so helpless after all.”

Noctis didn’t bother gracing this man with a response. He went forward, following a trail that was too precise, too clean to not be a trap. The next thing the prince knew, the walls were closing in on him, with electricity preventing him from slicing his way out of there.

“Noct, hold on! We’ll get you out!” Gladiolus shouted from the other side of the corridor. He saw Ignis struggling with a control panel attached to the wall. He could tell that Ardyn set all this up to stall them for some reason. It was obvious that he could really off Noctis if he wanted to. As Noctis battled with the demons in the trap, all he could think of was why Ardyn went through all the trouble to trap him just so he could have Ignis and Gladio set him free. There was clearly something brewing in his malicious mind. All Noctis could hope for is that it doesn't include Prompto in this mess any more than it already had.

A click resounded and the walls stopped moving. The electricity flowing also halted and Noctis was able to reunite with his adviser and bodyguard.

“All of us ending up in the same place?” Gladio started.

“It can’t be a coincidence.” Noctis pointed out.

“Yes, I believe we were led here for a reason.” Ignis said.

“Aw, isn’t this just lovely? The prince and his friends are together once more.” Ardyn’s theatrical voice echoed loudly, halting the retinue’s conversation.

“We’re still missing one guy.” Gladio retorted.

“Why yes, you’re talking about dear Prompto, aren’t you?” Ardyn said in a false sorrowful tone. “He’s waiting for you straight ahead. Don’t keep him waiting now.”

That condescending tone only put Noctis on edge. He wanted to stop all this trickery and just rescue his friend already. He ran straight ahead, through the previous trap of a corridor. He realized he’s probably walking right into a trap once more but how else can he really play Ardyn’s game when he has Prompto for leverage?

After a while, he saw the end of the corridor. It held a cell that had two locked gates. Behind the gates was Prompto, strapped to a cross-shaped mechanism of sorts that kept him immobile. The three of them were relieved that at least their bubbly friend was still in one piece.

“Prompto?” Noctis called out to his best friend but he was unresponsive. The more paranoid side of him feared that he was dead but luckily Ignis was there to dampen those horrible thoughts.

“He’s merely unconscious. I can hear his breathing.” Ignis comforted the prince. “Don’t worry, Noct.”

“We gotta find a way through these gates though.” Gladio pointed out as he tried rocking the steel bars. They wouldn’t give out despite Gladio’s strength.

The prince looked left and right and saw that there was no other way to get to Prompto aside from through these gates. He summoned the Sword of the Father once more and sliced away at the steel bars. The blade only clanked and sparked at every strike and it was then that Noctis realized Ardyn had reinforced these gates with magic.

“Ardyn!” Noctis screamed above. “I demand you to open the way right now!” Desperation was clear in his voice.

“No need to yell, young prince. I’m right here.” Ardyn greeted the three with a wide smile as he stepped forward from the shadows. He was behind Prompto inside the cell this whole time. Or at least, that’s what it seemed.

“Open the gate right now!” Noctis demanded.

Ignis and Gladiolus remained quiet behind the prince, silently gauging the situation and keeping a cool head for Noctis.

“Now, now, is that any way to negotiate with someone?” Ardyn said, making it seem like he was only humoring Noctis for being here.

The prince gritted his teeth in anger. “Free him now.” He demanded, showing Ardyn the Ring of the Lucii. Noctis wanted to use Alterna on the bastard already, if it weren’t for the danger of sucking up Prompto into the aether as well.

Ardyn seemed unimpressed by Noctis’ show of resolve. He sighed and then went to Prompto to free him from his restraints. The blonde was still unconscious, so his full weight rested on Ardyn once he was freed. Noctis watched with suppressed rage as Ardyn held his best friend in a too intimate manner. The prince didn’t like it at all, seeing Prompto’s head resting against the enemy’s chest and Ardyn’s hands supporting him up by holding him by the small of his back and keeping him upright by pressing his other hand against Prompto’s nape.

“Open the damn gate already.” Noctis said. His voice was eerily calm since his anger had crossed the threshold of intense to cold and calculating.

Ardyn didn’t reply. He simply looked smug as he held Prompto while fishing something from his coat pocket. He took out a small bottle and broke it, letting the contents seep through Prompto’s skin.

“What are you doing? I swear to the Six, if you hurt him I-..”

“I don’t know if you can tell but dear Prompto’s life was in danger.” Ardyn cut the prince off. “I only gave him a potion since you… _clearly_ can’t from all the way over there.” He mocked while running his fingers through Prompto’s hair. 

The three on the other side of the cell were growing impatient with Ardyn’s antics. Gladiolus swore that if he had his greatsword, he would’ve bashed the gates open by now. Even Ignis cursed at their current predicament. He especially hated foes with no coherent demands. It made it that much harder to plan to negotiate. Their tempers were eased when they heard Prompto mumbling, as if stirring awake.

“Mmh…” The blonde squinted a bit as he took in his surroundings. Even with his back turned to his comrades, they could tell that Prompto was awake now since they could see that he was standing on his own two feet, now freed from Ardyn’s hold.

“Prom?” Noctis called out from outside the cell.

Prompto’s head turned to look at Ardyn and smiled. “Noct?” His smile was somewhat sorrowful, but relief was clearly shown on his expression. “Were you worried about me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunn
> 
> P.S. I'm not so sure about the weapons now that I think about it. I can't remember if Gladio had his greatsword before rescuing Prom, and if Noct already had sword of the father before rescuing Prom... but you know, ehh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	2. Proditio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W: If you are uncomfortable with rape and/or non-con, please stop reading from this point on.

“Were you worried about me?”

The three on the other side were dumbstruck by what Prompto was doing.

With his back turned to Noctis, Prompto asked in that fragile voice of his. Even without looking at his face, Noctis knew Prompto's emotions were welling, barely contained in that one loaded question.

_But why isn't he looking at_ me _?_ Noctis wanted to scream.

Inside the cell, Ardyn smiled back at Prompto. “Of course I was worried.” He answered and then stepped closer to the blonde, pulling him to an embrace. “I was so worried about you.” Ardyn rubbed Prompto’s back, soothing him in a comforting manner. Not long did his hands stray from his back, went down to his waist, then to his hips. Prompto didn’t think much of it. He was just relieved that Noctis still cared about him. That time on the train when Noctis attacked him, he thought about that for hours on end in this same cell. But now that Prompto knew it was a mistake, and that maybe Noctis was just tricked by Ardyn that time, he was immensely relieved and so he welcomed the prince’s touches. He trusted him with all his heart after all.

“Did Ardyn create an illusion to trick Prompto into thinking Ardyn was Noctis?” Ignis asked Gladio in a hushed tone. The confusion brought by the situation was too much, especially without having his sight.

Ardyn, still flaunting Noctis’ image, pulled away from Prompto so he can whisper something to him. “I was so worried, Prom.” He said in a soft voice. “I went in here with no real clue where to find you. I almost lost hope but it’s okay because we’re together again.”

Prompto’s face brightened up with joy at the prince’s nice words. He blushed slightly since it wasn’t everyday that Noctis was so open with his feelings. He wanted to tease his best friend but his words eased so many of his wounds that he couldn't bear belittling them into a joke.

“Yeah.” Prompto whispered too. “Thank you.” He smiled, this time holding true joy in witnessing his best friend caring for him.

“Ardyn!” Gladio shouted at the illusionist. “What are you saying to him?!”

Noctis couldn’t do anything but watch Prompto falling prey to Ardyn’s trap, just like what happened to him on the train.

“I was so stressed out in finding you.” Ardyn continued in that soft voice. He brought his hand up to caress Prompto’s cheek gently. “I had to battle so many daemons.”

“Oh...” Prompto felt guilty at that. “I’m sorry for being such a trouble, Noct.” The blonde felt a pang in his heart as he said that. Somehow it didn’t feel right to say those words.

“I was wounded many times while looking for you… and now I’m so tired.” Ardyn leaned against Prompto for a moment; then brought the blonde down to the floor. That earned a grunt from Prompto, being crushed under Ardyn’s weight knocked the breath out of him.

“I… Noct..?” Prompto was confused with what was happening. He thought that maybe Noctis was too out of it to function at the moment. “Are you okay? If you’re wounded, you gotta let me see it so I can work on it or something.”

Ardyn loved the little act he was putting on for sweet, trusting Prompto. He straddled the blonde, sitting on his thighs. He knew the boys outside had a clear view of them and that was exactly what he wanted. He brought his hands to the hem of Prompto’s shirt and dragged it up to reveal his chest.

“Noct?” Prompto blushed in embarrassment. He was torn between shoving off the prince and pulling down his shirt. With how forward and strange Noctis was being, Prompto ended up freezing on the spot, too frazzled to do anything.

“What are you doing to him!?!” Noctis was back into screaming and throwing his summoned blades at the gate. Like before it produced nothing good but a smug grin coming from Ardyn.

“Just let me do this, Prom.” Ardyn whispered close to Prompto’s ear. “Let me do this in return for freeing you.” He said then proceeded to lick the shell of his ear.

Noctis could see the look of betrayal on Prompto’s face from outside the cell. “No!” The prince threw his sword haphazardly against the bars. “That’s not me! Prompto!”

Prompto bit down on his lip as he felt hands roaming his chest and abs, fingertips teasing his nipples and hips grinding against his. His blush had spread brightly on his face, making it obvious that he wasn’t all that against this.

“You like doing this with me, Prompto?” Ardyn asked with a wicked grin.

Prompto was scared, but he nodded anyway since it seemed that that was the answer ‘Noctis’ wanted.

“That’s not me, Prompto!” Noctis was still fighting. He could see where Ardyn was heading. There was no way he would let that happen to his best friend.

Ardyn liked the look of fright on the blonde’s face. Tears looked to be ready to spill from his expressive eyes and that blush was present all over the boy’s face, neck and arms, accenting his adorable freckled skin. He was curious if that blush spread down there too. Ardyn didn’t waste any time undoing Prompto’s pants and pulling them down along with his underwear.

“W-wait!” Prompto squeaked, his hands shooting down to cover his groin. “Wait, Noct...”

The three outside the cell held their breath, wishing that Prompto had noticed the deceit Ardyn was serving him.

“Sh-shouldn’t you.. uhm… do this with other royalty?” The blonde stammered, tears finally falling. “I mean… I’m nothing, Noct. I wouldn’t feel good… I think.”

Noctis felt his heart breaking at what he heard. “Why are you worried about that?” The prince’s voice cracked. Tears welled up in his eyes as he watched Ardyn thoroughly ignore Prompto’s words. He swatted the blonde’s hands away and laughed at the sight of his sex. He pulled Prompto’s pants down to mid-thigh then pushed both legs to one side so he can have a view of his ass.

“He can’t be really…” Gladiolus was too shocked at Ardyn’s roughness. He saw him spit into his hand and rub the slight saliva against the crevice of Prompto’s ass.

Ignis could hear Prompto crying, sobbing. That coupled with the lewd squelching sounds, it was horrifyingly easy to tell what Ardyn was doing to their friend.

Ardyn undid his pants and freed his cock. Like what he did to Prompto’s hole, he made hurried work of spitting into his hand and rubbing that scarce ‘lube’ to coat his dick. Seeing the blonde sniveling made him hard. Knowing this blonde’s friends were watching him getting raped made him even harder.

“Wait...” Prompto pleaded shyly. “Please don’t.” He mumbled while not making eye contact, curling in on himself as if wanting to make himself smaller.

“I’m sorry, my sweet, but I can’t possibly stop now.” Ardyn’s wording revealed to Prompto that this man was not indeed his best friend. But it was too little, too late. He can’t get himself out of this situation by now.

Ignis cringed at the scream that tore through what he knew to be Prompto’s voice. The scream was followed by deep breaths and pleading, the shuffling of clothes and squelching still resounding in the background. The adviser ground his teeth in anger. He felt useless.

“Aah..!” Prompto’s screams and sobs echoed in Gladiolus’ mind. He could see the blonde reaching out for something to hold on to as he was fucked dry. His dull fingernails scratched at the tile floor, a fruitless effort.

“Oh dear.” Ardyn stopped his thrusts, to everyone’s relief. He pulled out of Prompto slowly and saw that there was red streaked with his spit on his cock. He pulled out completely and poked at Prompto’s hole with one finger. Prompto cried out in pain and then rolled over onto his stomach so he can crawl away from his rapist.

“Don’t worry, sweet boy.” Ardyn cooed. “I don’t mind the blood.”

Prompto prayed to the Six and all the Kings of Lucis that their summons have come back. He raised his hand to get a hold of any weapon - Rebellion, Calamity even any handgun. His silent wish was ignored because nothing came to his rescue.

Prompto struggled as he tried to put some distance between him and this Noctis impersonator. It proved to be too difficult a task with his pants bunched around his thighs and his aching rear.

“Where are you going, Prom?” Ardyn went back to using Noctis’ nickname for his friend, earning a wince from Prompto.

“You’re not Noct!”


	3. Solamen

“You’re not Noct!” Prompto screamed. “There’s no way you’re Noct!”

Ardyn rolled his eyes at being found out. “What? You’ve gotten bored of Noctis already?” Ardyn sang, mocking the other’s misery. He then pulled at Prompto’s leg and forced him to roll onto his back.

“What about the adviser?” Ardyn smiled as he saw a new look of fright wash over the blonde’s face.

Prompto brought his hands up to cover his eyes. He wanted to fight so badly but seeing the enemy assuming his friends’ faces paralyzed him. “Please stop.” He mumbled, sobbing.

Ignis could only imagine what Ardyn had done this time. His hands gripped at the cell bars, feeling them shake as Gladio and Noctis started pounding against it.

Noctis was seething as he saw Ardyn pulling off Prompto’s boots. Ardyn took his time undressing the blonde since it was much easier now that the fight has gone out in him. He reveled in the fact that Prompto squeaked every time he pulled off a piece of clothing. Most of all, he loved how his lovely blush spread all the way to his thighs.

“You have a girlish physique, Prompto.” Ardyn commented. “You’re adorably tiny and pretty.”

“Don’t say that shit in Iggy’s voice.” Prompto retorted, but the bite was gone from his reply due to his quivering tone.

 Ignis bit down on his lip, drawing blood. Seeing or not, he _knows_ what Ardyn is doing.

Ardyn chuckled as his hands strayed down to feel Prompto’s flushed skin, tracing his hip bones and playing with that soft tuft of hair trailing down from his belly button.

“Don’t you look delectable?” Ardyn cooed, his breath fanning dangerously close to Prompto’s crotch.

“Don’t say that shit in Iggy’s voice…” Prompto repeated and peeked through his fingers. “Please.” He pleaded while making eye contact with ‘Ignis’.

“Why not?” Ardyn bent down fully so he can nuzzle his face against Prompto’s thigh. “You truly are scrumptious.”

Prompto’s breath hitched in his throat as he saw Ignis’ face so close to his own hardening cock. He shut his eyes again and shook the image away. “Stop it, please.”

Ardyn was amused at how Prompto was denying him. He leaned forward to kiss the side of his cock, just ghosting his lips over it before sitting back up. He reached to toy with Prompto’s half-hard dick, feeling a little wetness leaking from the tip. “That’s adorable. You like this.” Ardyn teased his slit with the pad of his thumb.

Prompto kept his hands to his mouth to stop himself from voicing out moans he’d surely be ashamed of. His friends outside could tell that he was shaking in fright at the sensations brought by Ardyn.

“You let him go now!” Noctis shouted at Ardyn. “You’ve had your sick fun. Now open this damn gate right now!” Along with that demand was a promise of pain for Ardyn.

“Oh, I haven’t had my fill yet.” Ardyn replied, which confused Prompto. “I’ve only had but a mere taste.”

“Hey!” Gladiolus barked upon seeing Ardyn lining up over Prompto’s asshole again. “He can’t take anymo-…”

Another scream tore through their ears. Prompto’s back arched as he was penetrated once more. “Aah… nnh..” He stuttered while trying to plead for mercy. The pain was too much to bear and Prompto couldn’t form coherent thoughts anymore. His gaze was unfocused as he saw this man bearing Ignis’ face pummelling into him. “Y-you can’t be…”

“Did you grow tired of this face too?” Ardyn stopped his thrusts and brushed his hair back. “How about the prince’s sword and shield?”

Prompto’s breath caught in his throat upon seeing Gladiolus’ form before him. Tears welled up in his eyes at this nightmare he was forced to live through. “Sto-…” He pleaded, almost wheezing. His shoulders shook as he tried to keep breathing despite the pain in his rectum and the mindbreak he was trying hard not to get overcome with.

“Stop now! He’s hyperventilating!” Ignis shouted. He recognized those noises easily. “Stop and let him breathe!”

Ardyn rolled his eyes at the suggestion. He particularly liked Prompto’s tight hold on him right now. A rhythmic tightening and untightening in sync with his desperate breaths. “You’re a beauty, Prompto.” Ardyn chuckled. “You really, really are.”

Ardyn gripped Prompto by the hips and continued his incessant pounding on the poor boy. Noctis hated himself for being made to watch, useless and helpless. His gaze went down to the floor as he came to accept the fact that in this battle, Ardyn won. He couldn’t save Prompto without letting Ardyn’s insanity damage him first.

Noctis didn’t watch anymore. He only heard Prompto’s strangled cries and the sick sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Ardyn’s gross laughter echoed in his mind and Prompto’s face, that look of thinking he was betrayed and forgotten, flashed in his mind.

Ardyn left soon after reaching orgasm. His climax was marked by a sickening groan and a demeaning chuckle. Prompto’s sobbing had quieted down when he felt the other man leave. Next thing Noctis knew, the gates to the cell were opened for them and they were free to come to Prompto’s aid. Noctis wanted to hit himself at that thought. What aid? He was too late.

* * *

Noctis forced himself to enter the cell, the smell of sex making him rethink every step. _'Should I come to him?', ' He's still crying.', 'Does he even want me around?'_ Thoughts like these swirled over and over in his mind, preventing him from approaching his best friend.

Gladiolus went ahead to Prompto's side. He was still lying on the ground, trembling, bow-legged and just staring blankly at the ceiling. "Prompto." Gladio called out in a soft voice as he took off his jacket. Prompto was bare from the waist down, and his shirt was still hiked up to expose his chest. Gladio covered his front with his jacket. He didn't realize that that soft touch of leather against his skin would cause him to panic so much.

Prompto's eyes flitted at the trio approaching him, then widened at the sight of Gladio so close to him. He sat up, wincing at the quick movement and then inched away from Gladio. "N-no." He said, eyes wide and brimming with tears. "I can't handle it again. I... I won't be able to take it again." Prompto bit on his lip and crawled away from his friends, discarding the jacket that Gladio offered him.

The sight of Prompto quivering in fear when approached by Gladio crushed Noctis. Prompto headed to a corner of the room, leaving a sparse trail of semen and blood as he crawled. The blonde leaned against a wall of lockers and wrapped his arms around himself to quiet his sobbing. "Please no more."

Prompto's broken voice made Ignis stop in his tracks. He thought it would be easy to convince Prompto that they were here now and that he was safe. He thought if they could just explain that they will protect him now and that Ardyn wouldn't get the chance to do this to him again. But how can they do that when they can't even approach their friend without eliciting a panic attack from him? Ignis, for once, couldn't think of a plan except to stand and wait until Prompto was okay enough to converse with.

Gladio stood up to fetch his jacket but he couldn't step any closer to Prompto than that.

Neither of the older men said anything but they both knew that it would only be Noctis who could convince Prompto that he was with his real friends now and that the trickery is over. Both Ignis and Gladiolus let the prince take his time. They knew that they had to handle this very delicately since the trauma Prompto experienced is still too fresh.

As footsteps resounded in the small, cramped cell, Prompto grew anxious. He turned his head to check who was coming in his direction and saw the image of Noctis with a sorrowful expression on his face. "N-no..!" Prompto sobbed while pressing himself against the corner. "P-please don't." His hands were brought down to cover his private parts. "I... I'm still bleeding." He said in the hopes that maybe he will be pitied this time.

Noctis was brought to a stop upon hearing those pleas. He couldn't possibly keep going when he knew it was his fault that Prompto has become so… ruined. Instead of stepping closer, he knelt to the floor with him and looked into his best friend's eyes. "Prom." He called out. "It's really me." Noctis was at a loss for ideas. He didn't know how else he can convince Prompto that this time around, he wasn't being fooled.

"No." Prompto shook his head. "I don't believe you." So he says, but Prompto's eyes were focused on Noctis' face and expressions. He wanted to see the signs that this was indeed his best friend. He did the same to both Ignis and Gladio at the back, who were frozen in place just watching in suspense, as if they were all atop thin ice.

"Prompto." Noctis called out once more. "I'm sorry." It was the prince's turn to plea this time and he was pleading for forgiveness from his wronged friend. "It's my fault that this happened to you.”

Prompto listened to this Noctis’ regrets but at the back of his mind, memories of a man bearing Noctis’ visage taking advantage of him resurfaced. Prompto trembled in his corner at just seeing Noctis’ face. And yet, he couldn’t help but listen to his contrite words.

“If I wasn't so overwhelmed with rage back then, I would've thought twice before attacking who I thought was Ardyn. It turned out I ended up kicking you off the train." Noctis let out a deep breath. Revealing his shame proved to be a daunting task for the prince. However, with Prompto's trust on the line, he was willing to overcome that. "Maybe if I wasn't so selfish, or maybe if I wasn't so reckless, this wouldn't have happened to you. All this happened because you are my best friend.”

Prompto looked into this Noctis’ eyes and could see no malice. Unlike before, his words were gentle and stirred the familiarity of family. His chest ached at the thought that this could be another clever illusion.

“You didn't have to help me in this journey and yet here you are. And you've been... attacked all because you're my friend." Tears blurred the prince's vision as he went on. "I'm sorry, Prompto. I'm so sorry."

 It was silent for a long time before Ignis heard the shuffling of clothes and the tiny whimpers and breaths that were characteristically Prompto's. The blonde moved from his corner and approached the prince slowly. Out of worry, none of them moved to meet him. They were still afraid that the blonde would get anxious again.

Once Prompto reached Noctis, he offered him a small smile. He would probably normally flash him a wide grin, but the wear and tear on his body didn't allow him. "I'd hug you, Noct. But I'm dirty as hell." Prompto joked.

The prince was overjoyed to see Prompto come to him. "You know I don't care about that." He said but he didn't make a move to touch Prompto for fear of him remembering the trauma he just went through.

After sensing the lightness in the atmosphere, Gladio once again offered to keep Prompto from being too exposed. "Let me drape this over you, Prom."

Prompto acknowledged the offer this time and thanked Gladio for the nice gesture. He wrapped himself in the thick leather jacket and zipped it up completely. Because of his much smaller build compare to Gladio, Prompto was covered up to his thighs.

"I believe Prompto is in need of a potion or two." Ignis said after clearing his throat. "It would be good to keep away from combat for a while too to replenish our health."

"Sound like a good idea, Prom?" The prince asked.

Prompto let out an uneasy laugh. "Why me?"

Noctis simply stared at his friend. "I just think it should be your call this time."

Prompto pulled at Gladio’s jacket. “Geez…” He looked down as he tried to decide for the team. “I guess it’s better to rest and get our health back first.”

“Then it’s settled.” Ignis smiled. Like the rest of them, they were relieved to see that Prompto was slowly starting to act like his usual self again.

“I also…” Prompto trailed off while fiddling with the cuffs of Gladio’s jacket. He was obviously bothered about something again and that caused the three to tread lightly.

“What’s the matter..?” Noctis egged him on, careful to keep his tone light and not demanding.

“I need a shower.” Prompto admitted, the shame obvious in his features.

The three let out a breath they didn’t realize they were holding. “It’s no problem.” Noctis said afterwards.

“If you are in need of help washing afterwards, don’t think twice about asking for my help.” Ignis said. Behind him, Gladio was near the cell entrance, picking up Prompto’s pants, underwear and boots. Ignis called him over quietly to say that he will be washing Prompto’s clothing for him so Gladio handed them over. Ignis delegated him to carry more important cargo.

“Well, let’s go.” Gladio approached Prompto with a wide grin. “Iggy said we still gotta go look for somewhere ‘appropriate for the circumstances’.”

“Right now?” Prompto’s face contorted to that of shame again. “I…” He looked down as he tried moving and stretching his legs. “I can’t yet.” He said while wincing. The pain there prevented him from standing balanced on his own.

“I’ll carry you.”

Prompto shook his head and blushed.

“It’s not a big deal. My greatsword’s heavier than you are.”

“It’s not that..!” Prompto squeaked. The blonde knew fully well what Gladio could lift. “I’m… dirty.”

 None of them missed what else dirty connoted. 

“Heck I’m dirty too." Gladio sighed in an effort to dismiss any more self-deprecating statements from Prompto. "I’ve been smashing daemons with my own hands all day since we couldn’t use the armiger.” Gladio crouched in front of the blonde, showing him his back.

“I…” Prompto couldn’t word it out. He was looking to Noctis for help but he was too ashamed. “There’s blood there… and…” He faltered out of humiliation. “…something else…”

Gladio looked at him with understanding. “It’s fine.”

* * *

 

It didn't take long for the now-complete royal retinue to find a suitable place for Prompto to recover. Noctis found sleeping quarters previously used by employees in the tower. There were multiple bunk beds there and they chose to push together the beds so they can have Prompto guarded even as they all slept.  
  
Cleaning him up was awkward, but at least Prompto didn't flinch anymore despite being touched by his friends.  
  
Prompto insisted multiple times that he should be the one washing his clothes and that he should also wash Gladio's jacket for dirtying it. Noctis only had to grimace once and Prompto let Ignis do his thing. He wore Ignis' jacket in the meantime.  
  
Sleeping proved to be difficult for Prompto. He only managed to fall asleep next to Noctis and even then, his sleep was disturbed. Tears streaked down his cheeks as he woke up with a start, heart pounding. He dreamed of a reliving of Ardyn's rape and couldn't help but sob into his hands.   
  
The three woke up soon after hearing the broken sound. Even Noctis was up despite how hard it usually is to wake him.   
  
"Hey." Noctis inched closer to Prompto. "We're here." He assured him while rubbing his back.  
  
"Are you in need of anything?" Ignis supplied. "Water?"

“No, Iggy…” Prompto’s voice sounded hoarse, betraying his answer. “Sorry for waking you up.”  
  
Gladio on the other hand stood up to check the doors of the sleeping quarters. Once he was sure that everything was still locked and secure, he went back to bed. "Nothing's gonna come take you, okay?" He said, voice still gravelly from sleep.   
  
"Come on." Noctis draped an arm over his friend to soothe him. "Let's get some more sleep."  
  
Prompto nodded in silence. His heart felt full to burst at his friends' caring treatment of him. He felt a little unworthy.  
  
"Hey, Noct?" Prompto chimed after a while. He wasn't sure the prince was still awake though.  
  
"Mm.." Noctis groaned a bit and shifted his position on the bed before opening his eyes and saying, "yeah?"  
  
Prompto smiled to himself. He knew keeping Noctis awake was no small feat. "I meant to ask when you rescued me back there... sorry this is just important to me." He chuckled before continuing. "Um... were you worried about me?" He asked.  
  
Noctis quirked a brow even though he knew Prompto couldn't see his expression in the dark. "What kind of question is that? Of course I was worried about you." Noctis answered. He didn't even need to think with that one.  
  
"Y-yeah..?" Prompto let out a nervous laugh. "I mean... you came for me after all." Prompto was relieved, giddy even. He felt grateful for his friends.  
  
"Thank you." 

He felt loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were easier to update because all I had to do was edit things a bit since they written at the kinkmeme a pretty long time ago. But! I'm looking to keep on writing stuff like this. Feel free to chat me up for ideas! :)


End file.
